


how long has this been rotting in my folders

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm not even sure if this is finished but it's been sitting around so long i can't remember what i had planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	how long has this been rotting in my folders

**Author's Note:**

> merry shitscram

“Well, this definitely doesn’t look like the right room.”

 

“What-”  Matt couldn’t finish the sentence before his eyes fell on the one and only bed the hotel room had to offer.  “ _ Oh _ _._ ”

 

“So…”  Jeremy adjusted how he held the bag in his hand.  “Do you want to go ask for a different room, or…?”

 

“No, no, this is fine.”

 

“I’m not sleeping on the floor-”

 

“Okay, and neither am I.”

 

“That settles it?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re sharing the bed?”

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

“Us.”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

Jeremy covered up his nerves by shooting a smug look towards Matt.  “...  You don’t snore  _ too _ bad, right?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Now, if somebody were to ask when and how Jeremy’s arms ended up holding Matt tightly through the night, neither of them would know the answer.  Nor did they know when and how their legs ended up entwined, either.  But they  _ could _ tell, if they weren’t so flustered by it, that neither of them particularly wanted to stop.


End file.
